Emails
by lil-bullet-girl-14
Summary: this is emails between warrick, catherine, grissom, sara,and lindsey warning: oc death in here read and review
1. Chapter 1

To:crazyaboutyou; sexybrown31; sexystrongstokes

From: ggbugman54

Subject: Inside case

Catherine, Warrick, and Nick

I just first wanted to say that the lab is going through a hard time right now because

we have just lost Doc. Robbins. His funneral arrangment will be posted and also sent out tomorrow.

The inside case is dealing with Greg Sanders. Today he was found beaten and shot to death in his

home. Ecklie wants us to do this case if we can handle it, so if you can't handle it tell me and I will

take you off of it and put you on another case.

Gil Grissom

P.S. To let you all know till they get a replacement for Doc.Robbins, David will be in that position so

BE NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

To: sexystrongstokes

From: sexybrown31

subject: Whatz up

Nick,

Where the Hell have you been man? We all are woried about you, you haven't

been back since after that with Greg. Look man if try anything stupid then man it is on. Hay Sara

wanted to talk to you I don't know about what so e-mail her.(smartcrazysidle) We're worried Nick.

Look I am coming over if you like it or not, orders from Grissom. look you haven't been yourself

lately, what happened? look man call me.( 558-6820).

Warrick

P.S. Call me man so we could talk and we could stop worrying

P.S.S I coming over man so see ya


	3. Chapter 3

To: smartcrazysidle

From: ggbugman54

Subject; How's it going

Sara,

How is San Francisco? I don't know if you know but last month Greg was...

was found beaten and shot to death in his house. I hope you will be OK. Ecklie is on my tail

because Nick hasn't been back since and is worrying us. Last week when Warrick went to Nick's

house he found... he found Nick... Nick trying... trying to kill himself. Catherine and the rest

of them say Hi. Catherine is wanting to know if will come to the wedding in 2 monthes. Love You, Bye.

Gil

P.S. Please come, we all miss you

P.S.S. Catherine is 8 months pregnant


	4. Chapter 4

To:sexystrongstokes

From: Smartcrazysidle

Subject: HOW!!!!!

Nick,

How's it going? I just can't believe you would do something like that. WHY? Look

Nick there is something I should tell you, but I don't know how. I will be there for the wedding,

hopefully you will be too. I left for a reason but I can't tell Grissom. The truth is I was Pregnant. I can't

tell him, so please till I'm ready don't say nothing. I hope to hear from you soon, BYE.

Sara

P.S. Nick please don't try **anything** stupid and please **keep Quiet**


	5. Chapter 5

To: smartcrazysidle

From: sexysrtongstokes

Subject: Re: HOW!!!!!!!!!!

Sara,

I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what I was thinking. Sara you need to

tell Grissom when you get here or before because tou know Damn well that you got to bring her. I

will be at the wedding because I'm Warricks best man. I am so happy for them after all these years

who knew they would end up getting married. Catherine wanted to know if you would be one of her

bridesmaids. So getr in touch with her and let her kow ASAP. There is something I should tell you

but it just wont be right with you dating Grissom. seey ya soon

Nick

P.S. You need to tell him


	6. Chapter 6

To: crazyaboutyou

From: smartcrazysidle

Subject: Reason 4 Leaving

Catherine,

Hi Cath, look I know you are busy right now with the wedding and

everything but I told nick something that I need to tell you about and I can't tell Grissom so please

dont tell him. Cath I told Grissom I left because I had to bury my fathers past but the wasn't the

truth, atleast not the whole truth. The real reason I left was because I was Pregnant. Please Cath don't

tell Grissom. Hey I heard from Grissom that you were 8 months prgnant, congradulations. And Cath

I would be honored to be one of you bridesmaids. CAath again please don't tell anyone till I am

ready, but I know I will have to soon because I will be bring her to the wedding to meet all of you

guys and gals. I was wanting all you guys to be apart of her life. To let you know her name is Natlia,

can you tell Nick since I already told him about her, please no one else. Thanks

Sara

P.S Cath I would like to congradulate you and Warrick on **finally** getting married


	7. Chapter 7

To: smartcrazysidle

From: crazyaboutyou

Subject: HELP!!!!!!!!!

Sara,

I just wanted to thank you and if you see Warrick any thime soon, PLEASE tell

him I am in troubleand I need to get to the hospital because he didn't know I was pregnant. I

don't know, Lindsey could have found out and told him. PLEASE Sara tell him to help. I think I am

outside one of the casino's because I can hear Sam's Voice. Hurry Up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catherine

P.S. **HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

To: crazyaboutyou

From: sexybrown31

Subject: just wondering

Catherine,

Hi cath its me, I was just wondering where you are because I don't want to believe

that you ditched me last night. Please tell me whats up thanks. I haven't heard from you in a while

and when you left 8 months ago I was wondering if you still wanted to get married in 3 weeks.

Please call me or atleast E-Mail me. Nick is with Sara now and I don't know if she told you this, but

she left because she was pregnant with Nick's baby. Grissom was kinda pissed off. He was so

pissed off that it landed him in the hospital, where he lies today. I'm just pissed right know about how

Sara could do something like this. Please Catherine tell me how lindsey is, I really want to know.

Warrick

P.S. I'm worried


	9. Chapter 9

To: sexybrown31

From: lilwillows01

Subject: Help Me

Warrick,

Hi its Lindsey. I just wanted to let you know that I am ok and well you aren't the

only one worrying about my mom I am too. I haven't heard from her since she left from work and she

usally calls or texts me. umm... Warrick there is something I should tell you but I don't know if

my mom would want me to. I am sorry that she missed the diner plans with you yesterday but I

haven't seen her since she left to go to work... 2 days ago. I worried and scared warrick please

HELP me and my mommy because I just have this feeling that she is in trouble.

Lindsey

P.S. I'm scared Warrick


	10. Chapter 10

To: lilwillows01

From: sexybrown31

Subject:Re: Help Me!!

Lindsey,

Hi squirt, how are you? Look I'll try and find out what's up, I am worried too.

I hope she is ok, I am scared something has happen to her. I want you to know if you ever need 

anything just call me, ok. I'm going to get Nick so we can find out what happened and why she isn't 

here.

Warrick

P.S. My number is (355-1022)

P.S.S Don't worry Lindsey i will get her and make sure she is safe. 


	11. Chapter 11

To: sexybrown31

From: crazyaboutyou

Subject: Thank You

Warrick,

I just wanted to say thatnk you for getting me out of that place. Right now I am at

the hospital because Lindsey passed out at my mothers place. The doctors say she has...

she has cancer. Warrick what am I going to do? I asked Grissom for a couple of days off and he

said he was ok with that. Warrick Lindsey wants you to come up to the hospital to see her, she

misses you and so does Maria and me. Please come by and see us I know you are mad but please.

I just want to see you and hold you in my arms. I love you.

Catherine

P.S. Warrick Please tell me whats wrong. I'm worried


End file.
